The Scarred Dolphin
by HyppolytaSnape luvsAdamLambert
Summary: Iruka is secretly troubled, Kakashi is a jerk. Slightly AU, basically ignores Orochimaru and the Akatsuki as of now, I may change my mind later . Will be either a Kakairu friendship or romance, let's wait and see! Rated T for attempted suicide.


So...you want a summary? Too bad! Yeah, I don't own Naruto in any way, shape or form yada yada yada. It's a FANfiction, remember?

* * *

Part 1: Blushing With Dolphins

Hatake Kakashi fidgeted. He hated sitting through seminars like these. Wasn't there something useful the hokage could assign him?

"Hatake!" The man at the front of the room barked. "I understand that you don't wish to be here, but it would go by more quickly if I don't have to continually repeat everything that you don't hear. That is to say, of course, everything." The teacher's remark got snickers from the other shinobi in the room.

"I'm just saying, but perhaps his high-jounin-ness has something to say on our topic?" The teacher turned back to the board.

"Sorry, Iruka-Sensei." The copy-nin reluctantly mumbled. The silver haired man was annoyed. Did Iruka think that he was better than Kakashi? _Fool. I am awesome!_

Laughter trickled around the room, turning into gales as Kakashi blushed from realization. He had verbally thought through his entire monologue! Kakashi slumped into his seat, not uttering a single word until the seminar was over.

Slinking home, he was less than enthusiastic towards his bouncing pug. "Go drink out of a toilet or something, Pakkun."

"Gross! Why would I do that?"

Kakashi sighed. "Oh, I don't know, because you're a dog, perhaps? Try acting like one please." Pakkun just had to make his day worse, as usual. He reached under his mask and felt his face. He sighed. The scar had disappeared many years ago, but he couldn't take off his mask. How would anyone react?

"Maaaa. Pakkun, I'm going to Ichiraku's. Guard the house, mkay?"

Iruka sat alone at Ichiraku's. He was still amazed that the all-wonderful Kakashi could have been silenced so easily. _Well, I suppose that everyone has their off days_, he thought.

"Pork ramen with miso?" He was interrupted by the waitress.

"Yes. Thank you." Ah. The hot noodles slid down his throat, slightly burning him, but Iruka didn't care. This was surely heaven on earth.

"Hey, dolphin!" A voice said from nowhere, startling Iruka enough to spit the contents of his mouth onto his lap. Cringing from the heat, Iruka turned to face Kakashi.

"How the heck do you mask your chakra signature like that? I didn't notice you at all!" The teacher was quite annoyed, and did not refrain from showing it.

Kakashi smiled. "It's not hard to hide when someone is completely absorbed in their one true love, isn't it?" Kakashi then snickered. _Serves him right, trying to make a fool of me!_

"Leave. Now. Get. Out." Iruka was deadpanning, but it was plain as Naruto's love for ramen that he was at a boiling point.

"Naw. Don't feel like it. Hey, a bowl of pork ramen and some sake over here!" The scarecrow turned his attention to the waitress.

Pretty soon, his order had arrived. Iruka, being curious as the rest of Konohagakure, wanted to find out how Kakashi seemed to eat through his mask. Instead of the usual "blink! Its gone" tactics, The jounin seemed to be having some sort of muscle spasm. He reached toward his face and then pulled back. Repeatedly.

"To heck with it." Kakashi muttered and yanked off his mask. Ignoring the shocked gasps and gaping mouths, he proceeded to eat his meal. When he finished, he replaced the mask as though nothing had happened.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. This isn't one of those "I could tell you but I would have to kill you" situations, is it?" Iruka mocked the jounin. "Because in that case, I saw nothing."

Even with his mask on, Kakashi couldn't hide his steadily growing blush. He couldn't believe what he had just done!_ I am such an idiot!_ He thought to himself. _What on earth was I thinking?_

When Kakashi finally had the courage to look up, Iruka was gone. What was I thinking? Was I trying to impress Iruka? Kakashi was so confused. _I need to feed Pakkun, that lazy pig-dog._

_Aaaaaargh_! Iruka was mentally screaming. _Could I have been any ruder? I mean, you don't make friends by treating people like crap!_

"Iruka-sensei!" A blur of orange dashed past the said ninja, skidded to a halt, and turned around.

"Hey Naruto," Iruka answered wearily. "Would you like me to buy you some ramen?" _Anything to get the kid out of my hair._

"No thanks, Kakashi-sensei told me I perform better when I'm hungry." The little boy was grinning broadly.

"Did he know?" _And you believed him? _

As if on cue, Naruto replied, "Believe it!"

"Look Naruto, I don't want to blow you off, but I'm really tired. I'm going home." And with a sigh and a puff of smoke, Iruka did just that.

* * *

AN: So, I wrote this a while ago, therefor it may not be perfect (not like I am now). Better description later. Maybe.


End file.
